Blood Red Snow
by KittyAttack
Summary: A small oneshot for a snowy day at Youkai Academy.
1. Chapter 1

It was bright. Snow plastered the Academy's grounds, covering the secret world in a sheet of white. The blood red moon reflected off of it, causing it to have a pinkish-tint.

A shriek of laughter erupted in the silence the Academy was accustomed to having; young witch Yukari was being chased by the much older, and, ahem, more _mature_ Kurumu. Over what? Who knew. Oblivious to the white snow, Kurumu had taken to the sky, defying the heavy snow that now clung to Yukari and held her down, slowing her pace.

Then she was tackled, and the two went down in an explosion of white fluff. They appeared a moment later, shaking snow off of themselves and laughing up a storm.

Another girl poked her head out from behind a tree, dressed in a white shirt and purple skirt. She looked on curiously; Mizore wasn't one to be on the 'fun' level. This was her terrain now, so just this once, she would break that habit. She popped out fully from the tree, summoning a giant wave of snow crashing down on the two laughing girls.

They only had a second to widen their eyes in the look only anime people can, before they drowned. Now it was the snow maiden's turn to laugh as they came up gasping for air. She dropped down to her knees and clutched her stomach from the laughter.

And then, out of nowhere, a giant snowball dropped from the sky and onto her head. She faceplanted the snow, and a cackling laugh echoed from the sky. Ruby, the much older student and also a witch, winked and twirled her wand around giddily. Mizore looked up and shot an ice shard at her; the witch dropped quickly. She popped her head out the snow and looked around, confused, till she realized it was Mizore who shot it. The four girls burst into laughter, including Ruby herself.

Then another girl, followed closely by a guy, appeared and took one look at the scene. They laughed. Then they got hit. Once more, laughter erupted. The two stood and shook snow off. Tsukune looked at his partner, Moka, and the nodded, before rounding up snow and firing. And then an all-out war erupted, filled with laughter and shouts. The blood moon still hung over them.

And then it was night. They parted with farewells as the boy went to the guy's dorm, and the girls to the girl's dorm. Silence followed as each headed to their own rooms and snuggled under warm blankets and soft beds. Snow fell outside the window, colored by the same moon that forever colored the sky.

* * *

Hey there xD.

Remember me? MyRosario? Yeah, I wrote 'Tsukune Meets the Tampon' a while back. Since then, I've moved onto different anime's. But, since watching an anime called 'Kampfer', who has the same creator of Rosario Vampire, I thought I should return to my old anime and write a Christmas story for it. I can't promise I'll return for good, but hell, I'm just happy I thought of this. So enjoy?

Oh yeah, I suggest –demand- you watch Kampfer, cuz, it's fucking awesome :D

-Tatsuo (MyRosario)


	2. Chapter 2

It was bright. Snow plastered the Academy's grounds, covering the secret world in a sheet of white. The blood red moon reflected off of it, causing it to have a pinkish-tint.

A shriek of laughter erupted in the silence the Academy was accustomed to having; young witch Yukari was being chased by the much older, and, ahem, more _mature_ Kurumu. Over what? Who knew. Oblivious to the white snow, Kurumu had taken to the sky, defying the heavy snow that now clung to Yukari and held her down, slowing her pace.

Then she was tackled, and the two went down in an explosion of white fluff. They appeared a moment later, shaking snow off of themselves and laughing up a storm.

Another girl poked her head out from behind a tree, dressed in a white shirt and purple skirt. She looked on curiously; Mizore wasn't one to be on the 'fun' level. This was her terrain now, so just this once, she would break that habit. She popped out fully from the tree, summoning a giant wave of snow crashing down on the two laughing girls.

They only had a second to widen their eyes in the look only anime people can, before they drowned. Now it was the snow maiden's turn to laugh as they came up gasping for air. She dropped down to her knees and clutched her stomach from the laughter.

And then, out of nowhere, a giant snowball dropped from the sky and onto her head. She faceplanted the snow, and a cackling laugh echoed from the sky. Ruby, the much older student and also a witch, winked and twirled her wand around giddily. Mizore looked up and shot an ice shard at her; the witch dropped quickly. She popped her head out the snow and looked around, confused, till she realized it was Mizore who shot it. The four girls burst into laughter, including Ruby herself.

Then another girl, followed closely by a guy, appeared and took one look at the scene. They laughed. Then they got hit. Once more, laughter erupted. The two stood and shook snow off. Tsukune looked at his partner, Moka, and the nodded, before rounding up snow and firing. And then an all-out war erupted, filled with laughter and shouts. The blood moon still hung over them.

And then it was night. The pink-haired girl beckoned them all forward. Of course, she was their friend, so they trusted her. It was peaceful right?

Wrong. A large hole opened up in the middle of the ground, and as the others stood confused, Moka shoved every last one of them into the hole. As she was shoving the last in, Tsukune, she tripped over a small stone covered by stone. She fell in herself, and the hole closed, blocking them from the blood red moon forever.

And yet the moon shone over the snow as if nothing happened, as it would forever stay.

* * *

This is just a little alternate ending I made. In a written Rosario Vampire story I created, but gave up on, this was a little one shot between chapters. Of course, it was a lot shorted, so I expanded on it, and this was born.

Enjoy, and Merry Christmas to you all.

-Tatsuo (MyRosario)


End file.
